


My-My Kind of a Girl

by xrollerqueenx



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cemetery, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diners, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Love Letter to New Jersey, Meet-Cute, Oral Sex, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, The Ramones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrollerqueenx/pseuds/xrollerqueenx
Summary: College au where you go on a first date with Armitage Hux.





	My-My Kind of a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I was bored today and wish I was snuggling Domhnall Gleeson.

“Excuse me?”  
You startled out of your work and looked up, locking eyes with the stranger who spoke. His blue/green eyes were scrunched in the corners from the smile on his face.  
“Is this seat taken?” he continued and you realized you hadn’t answered.  
“um…no….here…” you sat up clumsily and grabbed your bag and coat from the chair he was referencing. The pile of books precariously stacked next to you toppled over and hit the floor with a loud bang.  
“Shit! Sorry!” you whisper-yelled.  
“Shhhhh!” another library patron shushed you and rolled her eyes. You glared daggers at her.  
“Here, let me help.” The stranger bent down to collect your books. He picked them up and placed them into your waiting arms. Once you were both fully standing (and you blushing profusely….geez he was tall) you timidly whispered, “Thanks.”  
He leaned in, slightly closer than necessary and whispered, “You’re welcome.”  
Your head was spinning as you sat back into your seat. He smelled like the apple orchard you went to as a kid.  
You straightened your work area while you collected yourself. Once your books and papers were set to rights, you picked up your pen and got back to work.  
The library settled into quiet once again, all you could hear were the scratches of pencil on paper and the click-clack of keyboard keys.  
Five minutes later, when the blush had receded from your cheeks, you lifted your hand to your eyes and snuck a peek at ‘apple-orchard’ man next to you.  
You first noticed he was reading from a giant textbook full of schematics. He had shaggy red hair with product holding it in place, but one rogue strand fell across his forehead. His grey Henley was tight over his thin but solid frame and he had pale, thin wrists; which lead to pale, thin fingers. You wanted to suck on them. Nope. Stop that.  
He brought his pencil up to his mouth, obviously deep in thought and brushed it across his full pink lips.  
You bit your lip in reaction. This guy was hot. And oh god, you looked like such a dummy, dropping your books and gawking at him.  
He must have felt your eyes on him, because he glanced up at you just as you were staring at his lips.  
Your eyes darted away quickly and you tried to casually shift in your seat. In your attempt to seem like a normal, non-creepy stalker, you failed to notice the smirk pulled across those lush lips. He straightened in his chair and turned the book page.  
_  
Surprisingly, you made yourself focus and got another hour of work done. Your stranger was still next to you, reading and writing on a yellow legal pad. You noticed him stop writing and stare into space for a moment before he flipped to a fresh page. He wrote something and out of the corner of your eye, you noticed the pad slide toward you.  
At the top it said :  
-My name is Hux. What’s yours?-

Your eyes widened and you looked up to see him, elbow on the table; head rested in his hand, looking confident.  
So you answered him and slid the pad back.  
He hid his smile behind his hand and wrote again.

-Hi y/n. I realize this is forward of me, but I was wondering if I could buy you a cup of coffee.-

 

-That’s very nice of you, but I’m not in the habit of excepting drinks from men I don’t know.-

-Understandable. Would you like to? Get to know me that is?-

-Alright. I’ll bite. Tell me about yourself.-

Hux smiled and pulled the pad toward him. Within a minute he slid it back.

\- My full name is Armitage Hux. A family name I assure you. I just transferred here from because the engineering program is better. I have a cat named Millie, I love the Ramones and I think you are beautiful.-

You fought the blush trying to creep it’s way back. When you looked down, you saw the names written across your chest. Joey-Johnny- Dee Dee- Tommy. You were wearing a Ramones t-shirt. You grabbed at the note pad. 

-oh a Ramones fan. Ok. If you are such a big fan, what is Joey Ramones real name?-

-is this a test?-

-yes it’s a test. For me to see how full of shit you are.-

As Hux read your last sentence you gestured to the shirt and twisted your lips. He smiled.  
Without a beat, he began writing. Then he slid it back to you with a self satisfied smirk.

-Jeff Hyman born in Queens in 1951. I know most people say they like Blitzkreig Bop or I wanna be sedated. But End of the Century is my favorite record. Although, Poison Heart off of Mondo Bizarro is the song I sing in my head most days.- 

You were going to sleep with him.

-ok Hux. You can buy me that coffee now.-

 

He didn’t need to be told twice. His long legs slid out of the chair and he began packing his books away. You did the same, slowly, trying not to look too eager. You were sure the blush was back and you couldn’t meet his eyes, even though you knew he was looking your way. 

You and Hux walked side by side out of the library and across the lot to the campus center. 

“Do you live in the dorms?” You asked, once the quiet of the library was left behind.

Hux’s confidence seemed to waver and he answered you shyly, “Yeah. Palmer.”

You noticed his accent for the first time, now that you didn’t have to whisper. 

“That’s a nice building.” 

“How about you?”

“Oh I rent a house close by with some friends.”

Hux held the door for you as you entered the on campus Starbucks. He asked you how you like your coffee and bought you the largest size they had. Coffees in hand, he led you down a long staircase to a park that overlooked the New York skyline. 

Hux rolled his coffee cup between his palms and looked out over the city. 

“I’m still sort of amazed that I’m here. Two months ago I was in England, and now I’m staring at the Empire State Building.” He cleared his throat. “Where are you from?”

“I grew up about 20 minutes away actually.” You smiled sheepishly. 

“Really?” He turned to face you, excitement in his eyes. “That must have been so cool. I mean, New York is right there and you have this great music scene and museums.”

“We have great beaches too. And great pizza.” You smiled, feeling proud of your state.

“You do have great pizza. Here I was going to ask you out to dinner but you’ve probably been to all of the best places around here. I don’t even have a car to pick you up and-“

“Hux?” You interrupted. “How about I take you out?” 

“What?” 

“How about I pick you up and take you out. A little Jersey adventure?”

“Can we go to a diner? Like one of those really old fashioned ones?” He asked, looking hopeful.

“That’s actually just what I had in mind.”

—

You and Hux walked back to Palmer Hall. You stood in the doorway of his room while he grabbed a sweatshirt and denim jacket and put his books down. His room was tidy except for the books scattered everywhere with post-it notes all over the desk and mirror. A fat orange cat lay across a t-shirt in the middle of the bed. He patted Millie on the head, made sure she had food and water then headed towards the door. 

“Wait!” You spun around before he had a chance to close the door. “You need to bring something.”

Hux blushed, clearly his mind in the gutter. You scowled.

“Something like a little keepsake. But one you won’t mind not getting back.”

“This is an oddly specific request.”

“So?”

“What is it for?”

“It’s a surprise.” 

Hux looked around his dorm and grabbed a guitar pick sitting on his desk.  
He held it up as if to say ‘this ok?’.

“Perfect.” You smiled.

—

 

The sun had begun to set when you got to your car. The golden hues lit up Hux’s hair and made it shine like a halo of gold. You liked his easy smile and how out of breath he got when he laughed, hints of an Irish accent coming out the more comfortable he got with you.

You pulled up to the Colonial Diner and Hux’s eyes went wide. Colonial was the old fashioned railcar style kind of diner, with chrome trim and banana yellow tiled walls. 

“Are we eating here?” Hux questioned, squirming in his seat with excitement. 

“Best Greek salad around.” You answered as you entered and the bell above the door jingled.

You sat in a sticky vinyl booth and an elderly waitress handed you menus. 

Hux looked over the menu and leaned across the table to whisper, “do they really serve breakfast 24 hours a day?”

You choked on a laugh and beamed at how adorable he was.

“They do.”

—

Hux insisted on paying for dinner (breakfast) and slipped his fingers into yours while paying the check. Hand in hand you left the diner and he headed toward your car. You pulled him to the right and he stopped. 

“Our adventure is just beginning.” You bit at your lip and dragged him across the street.

“What!? Are we going in here?” Hux asked skeptically, being that you were leading him into a cemetery at night. 

You stopped and turned to face him, your noses inches apart. You could almost smell the peppermint he was sucking on from the diner counter. 

“Do you trust me?” You asked, voice just this side of seductive.

“Ya-yes” he answered.

“Then follow me.”

You lead Hux into the cemetery and made a sharp right turn down the path, deep enough beyond the gate that no cars could see you from the road. You walked for a few minutes then made a left turn up a small incline.

“Not that I’m not enjoying this quiet secluded walk with you but-“

“Shhh.” You brought your fingers up to Hux’s lips, lingering for a moment on their plump pink texture. You nodded over to the headstones but Hux didn’t look away from your face. 

“What?” You asked, when you noticed his Adam’s apple bob up and down. 

“Can I kiss you?”

“Don’t you want to see why I brought you here?” Your smile widened as you took a step closer to him.

“Not really.” Hux finished and closed the distance between you.

His mouth was hot and tasted like peppermint and diner coffee, but his fingers stroked your jaw as his tongue asked silently for permission to pass your lips. He groaned when you allowed it. He licked into your mouth and scraped your lips with his teeth. 

“Oh.” You said, dazed when you broke apart. You felt dizzy and for a moment forgot where you were entirely.

“So um, what did you want to show me?”

It took a beat for you to remember but you took his hand and within a few steps you were standing in front of a headstone. Hux turned his head towards it and did a double take. On top of the headstone were dozens of small rocks, and some loose change. A pair of Chuck Taylor’s, knotted together at the laces hung over the stone itself. On the ground surrounding it were records and CDs, a few beer bottles and more than a few lighters. 

Hux looked to the engraving and read aloud.  
“Hym-Jeff Hyman. It’s Joey.” He turned to you with the most stunned look on his face.  
He crept closer and squatted in front of the stone, brushing his finger along the engraving: A.K.A. Joey Ramone.

Hux didn’t move and spoke to you while still facing the stone. “I always liked him so much because he was just this skinny weird kid with O.C.D. and he found the one thing he was great at and he was so fucking cool. I thought if he could do it, so could I.”

He stood and pulled the guitar pick from his pocket, placing it on top of the stone, amongst the rocks. 

“Thank you, for bringing me here.” He walked toward you and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. You stood in silence for a few minutes, hand in hand, sending your own private messages to Joey, wherever he was. 

A flash of headlights scared you into action and you whispered “cops!” And started running with Hux’s hand in yours. You ducked behind a large plot and made your way to one of the open gates running and laughing, your hearts racing. You unlocked the car and you both dove inside, your rapid breathing fogging up the windows. 

You looked over at Hux; hair a mess, face flushed and smiling from ear to ear.

“I don’t want to take you home yet.” You confessed.

“I don’t want to go home yet either.”

—

Legs tangled. Hands roaming. Tongues lazily licking against one another. You and Hux lay together in your bed.  
You could feel his erection through his jeans. You rubbed your hips against him, seeking friction.

“Mmmph you feel so good.” You mumbled and bit at his earlobe. You yawned and nuzzled further into his neck, feeling him rock into your body. 

“Hey.” He whispered. “Don’t fall asleep yet.”

“Why not? You’re so warm.”

He began sucking on your neck and spoke between sucks. “Because-I-was-hoping-you’d-touch-my-cock.”

You giggled and looked up to find him smiling at you. 

“Oh you were, were you?”

“Maaayyyybe.” He continued his assault on your neck.

“And what do I get in return? Hmm?”

“Well, I have it on good authority that I’m quite good with my tongue.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.” Hux maneuvered your body so you were underneath him and slowly trailed kisses down your covered chest and abdomen where your t-shirt rode up. “Let’s take these off.” He continued while unbuttoning your jeans. 

You sat up on your elbows to watch him and he stopped abruptly, searching your face.

“Is this ok?” He questioned.

“Yeah, please, keep going.” Your head dropped back onto the pillow and you felt him pull each leg out of your pants. His hot breath ghosted over your thighs and you clenched them in anticipation.

“Relax for me baby.” He whispered. His hands gently prying apart your legs. He placed tiny kisses across the inside of your knees and thighs. You relaxed your legs and let them fall open, the only barrier between you was your black panties, wet from your arousal. 

Hux traced the edge of them lightly with this fore and middle fingers. “Mmm so wet for me already. I can’t wait to taste this little cunt.”

You moaned. 

Hux’s tongue licked a stripe up your clit and you could feel the heat of it through the fabric. 

“Hu-Hux. Keep going.”

His finger dipped under the elastic at your leg and skimmed though the arousal at your core. He brought it up to his lips and sucked.

“Mmm you taste amazing baby. Take these off for me.”

You tried to gracefully shuffle out of your panties but there was really nothing to do except arch your body while he slid them off. 

He heard him groan and adjust himself.

“Wait.” You stopped him. “You too. I want to feel you.”

Hux stood and pulled his shirt and jeans off while you threw your top across the room. He looked up to find you in your bra and nothing else, spread out on the bed for him like a delicacy. He dropped his boxers and gave his cock a slow tug. You could see the pink head glisten with pre-come and licked your lips.

He crawled to you and captured your lips in a bruising kiss. His cock sliding deliciously across your body. You licked your palm and reached down to it, smearing spit and pre-come across the head.

“Fuuuuuuck. That was the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me.” He smushed his head into your neck. “Where did you come from?”

You laughed. And stroked him slowly.

“Seriously. It’s like”. Kiss. “I invented the perfect girl.” Kiss. “And here you are.”

You beamed at him and captured his lips in a heated kiss. Your hand didn’t stop pumping his cock and he almost violently jerked away.

“If you keep that up, I’m going to come.”

“Isn’t that the point?” You smiled.

“Mmm but I- I want this to last.” He stuttered as you shuffled closer once again, looking embarrassed but hopeful.

“I’m not kicking you out after. Stay the night. I like having you here.”

Hux's shoulders slumped in relief and he began kissing you again while he guided your hand back down to his cock. He broke away to smile at you and say, “In that case....”

You pushed Hux back onto the bed and knelt above him. You made your way down his torso, licking and sucking along your way. You let out a heavy breath just above his cock and noticed his breath catch.

When you look his length into your mouth he practically bucked off of the bed. You dipped your tongue into the pre-come gathering at his head. 

“Oh Jeezus. Oh my god. Keep-keep doing that.” He moaned.

You alternated between suckling the tip and taking him to the back of your throat. Hux moaned and sighed your name over and over like it was his salvation.

You pulled off and gave him a few strokes while nibbling at his inner thighs. “You like that baby? You gonna come down my throat?” You crooned before taking him back into your mouth.

“Ahhhhhhh!” He wailed while shooting his hot come into your mouth. You swallowed, licked your lips and smiled.

“Jeezus fuck. (Y/N) that was- it was incredible.” He pulled you up the bed until you were eye to eye. “Let me return the favor?”

“Mmmm yes please.” You rolled onto your back and stretched. 

Hux grabbed your bra and pulled it aside so he could suck on your nipples. The sensation went through you and your whole body tingled. You moaned and angled your hips towards him so he would start moving in that direction. He got the hint and his fingers found their way to your folds. He skimmed his index and middle fingers into your lips and you fought to keep breathing when he stopped sucking on your tits and made his way south. 

Hux’s tongue dipped inside of you and his fingers continued to piston in and out. You grabbed the pillow behind your head and hiked your legs over his shoulders.

“Oh fuck. Hux. Yes.” You moaned. 

He didn’t stop until your legs clamped around his head and you bucked violently, riding your orgasm out against his face. 

Hux was grinning from ear to ear and placing small kisses along your inner thighs. 

He made is way up the bed and flopped down next to you. You rolled to face him and ran your fingers through his disheveled hair.

“Mmmm that was so good.” You nuzzled into his warm neck. “Can we sleep now?”

“Sure.” He laughed. 

You pulled the comforter over your bodies and Hux threw his arm over you, snuggling you to his chest.


End file.
